Debra Todd
by madelyn09
Summary: Kate's mother comes for a visit. Two very stubborn and hard-headed women stuck under one roof for about two weeks, whatever will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Debra Todd**

**A/N: Not really sure where this story is going to go, but let's just have some fun. There is Kibbs and hopefully a lot in the later chapters. **

Ch. 1:

It was their first weekend off in weeks. And Kate was planning on staying in bed until around lunchtime. She was exhausted, because she and Jethro Gibbs had spent the entire Saturday together. They went to the park, and took a lazy walk on the trail provided. Then they spent the afternoon in a café eating lunch and talking until the sun started to set.

Once returning home, Gibbs had a sweet surprise in store for her. He instructed her to take a long relaxing shower, and put on some comfy clothes. She did just that, but afterwards she returned to the kitchen and was greeted with the wonderful smell of Gibbs home cooking. He very rarely cooked for her, she usually made dinner, but tonight Gibbs wanted to do something nice for his girlfriend of one year. After dinner, the couple decided they should retire to the bedroom for a sleepless night.

As the sun shined through the window, Kate began to wake on this beautiful Sunday morning. A small smile came to her lips as she recalled the day and night before. But the smile started to fade as she realized she was alone in their bed.

"Jethro?" Kate asked at the empty room. No reply.

A small squeaking noise came from the door as Gibbs slowly opened it. "Kate?" He asked. A smile coming to his lips as he saw she was awake. "Good Morning Beautiful." He said walking over and kissing her good morning.

"Morning." She said slightly groggily. "Why aren't you in this bed with me?" She asked, playfully pouting at him.

"Oh Katie, I would love to stay in bed with you all day but…" He answered, trailing off at the end turning to look at their bedroom door.

"But?" She asked following his line of vision. Only to see a woman all too familiar to Kate, staring at her with questioning eyes. The older woman was short and slightly pudgy; she had short auburn hair, and a round face. Usually her eyes showed kindness, but at this moment they displayed question and curiosity.

"Mother?" Kate got out of bed and walked over to the woman. The woman looked shocked, and it showed on her face. She was not happy about Kate's choice in nightwear. Kate was wearing an NIS t-shirt that was too big for her small body. The hem of the shirt reached mid-thigh on her, so she normally wore it as a nightgown. Wearing nothing else, except for small, lacy underwear.

"Caitlin Marie Todd! What on earth are you wearing? And in front of a man." Her mother scolded.

Gibbs chuckled at the exchange going on in front of him. Little to Ms. Todd's knowledge he's seen much more of Katie's body. The two women turned to glare at Gibbs, neither of them thinking this is a joking matter.

"Before you start, I need coffee." Kate told her mother, raising a hand to silence Debra Todd's argument.

Kate walked out of the bedroom, mother in tow behind her, and Gibbs slowly trotting along after. Once in the kitchen, Kate made a bee line for the coffee machine. She quickly poured some into a mug, and before she placed the pot down, she drank the bitter liquid in one huge gulp. She let the heat and bitterness of the coffee calm her nerves before she took on her mother. Once she swallowed her first cup, she poured the rest of the pot into her mug and then fixed her coffee the way that she could enjoy it.

Debra Todd watched her daughter's display sternly. She was not happy at the moment. She couldn't believe this. Her other four children shared the same catholic views that she did, or at least she thought they did. But no, her stubborn little Caitlin had other ideas on how to run her life.

Taking a few more sips of coffee, Kate spoke, "Go ahead mother. Start the rant."

"Well where do I begin? First off I come to D.C. to see my beautiful baby girl, only to find out she's moved out of her apartment. Luckily the apartment manager knew your new address and was willing to give it to me. And upon arriving at your new home, I'm greeted with a man, much older than you I might add. Then I find out you two are living together, and even better is that it's Sunday Caitlin, and you are still in bed when you should be at church. And to top it all off, you are wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt giving this man room to fantasize about the two of you together." Debra finishes. Crossing her arms, staring her daughter down, daring her to try and explain these situations.

Kate was filled with so much anger now. It's her life and she can live it however she wants. She does not need her mother's permission anymore. She can do whatever she wants, whenever she wants.

"Look mom, yes I've moved. I moved in with Jethro, my boyfriend. We've been together for over a year and I've been living with him for about 8 months. And he's not that much older than me. We love each other and that's all that matters. Yes I'm still in bed on a Sunday morning. I have a very high stressed job. I get as much sleep as I can on the weekends, because during the week, who knows when I'll get to sleep again. I do my best to attend church, but no I do not go every Sunday. If I have time after work I try and go. Also Jethro doesn't fantasize about the two of us being together, no, he recalls memories of us being together."

Ms. Todd was now pissed at her daughter. _How dare she speak to me like that, _she thought. She couldn't believe that her sweet baby girl had grown up so wrong.

The two Todd women stood in the middle of the kitchen, having a stare off, before Gibbs finally cut in. "Ms. Todd, where are you staying?"

"Here." She answered confidently.

"No you're not mother. This is Jethro's house, and you can't just come in and expect to stay here." Kate retorted to her mother

"Kate." Gibbs said softly, walking over to stand behind her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at him. His eyes were so sweet and filled with love for her. He didn't look angry at the situation, like she thought he would. No, he looked amused and maybe just maybe, happy about her mother being here. He then returned his gaze to her mother, "You are more than welcome to stay here. There is a guest bedroom at the end of the hall."

Debra Todd smiled. Maybe this man wasn't so bad, he certainly seemed nice. "Thank you, Jethro was it?"

"Yes ma'am. Jethro Gibbs." He said extending his hand to her. She shook it firmly, "No need for the ma'am Jethro, call me Debbie." Then Debbie looked back and forth between the couple, finally landing on Kate.

"Go get dress Caitlin. We will go to 10:30 mass and then lunch. You too Jethro." The older woman announced making her way to the back of the house.

Kate looked up at Gibbs pleadingly. She did not want to go to church with her mother, she did not want to go to lunch with her mother and she did _not_ want her mother to stay with her and Gibbs.

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry about this." Kate told the man she loved, asking him with her eyes if he could ever forgive her.

Gibbs chuckled slightly, "its ok Kate. Your mother can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2:**

**A/N: short chapter sorry, but all the italicized are Kate's thoughts.**

The two Todd women were sitting in a small café, getting lunch after 10:30 mass. Gibbs had gone to the restroom, leaving the women some time to talk.

"Mother why are you here?" Kate bravely asked her mother.

"I'm here enjoying lunch with my daughter and her boyfriend." Debra Todd responded.

_Typical Debra, _Kate thought, _always averting conversations away from possible conflicts._

"No. I mean here, in Washington." Kate said a little agitated.

"Can't a mother come and see her beautiful baby. You're so mysterious, living up here all by yourself. I talked to your brothers and sister. They haven't heard from you in months, your father and I haven't heard from you in nearly a year. We hardly ever see you, always traveling with the President. Are you ever going to settle down, have a family?" Debra said, slightly pleading the last question.

Kate exhaled deeply. She was not in the mood to deal with her mother. There was a reason she never called or visited and this visit was bringing back vivid and unpleasant memories. "Mom, I don't work for Secret Service anymore. I resigned my position and I'm now working for NCIS."

Her mother looked at her confusingly, "NCIS, Caitlin what does that mean?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Kate responds, looking over her shoulder, awaiting Gibbs return.

"What do you do at the NCIS?" Debra asked, curious about her daughter's life.

"I'm a federal agent mom; we investigate crimes that involve the navy." Kate replies, with a slight edge to her answer.

"Relax Caitlin, I am just merely curious. You're such a mystery, and a mother likes to know what her children are up to." Debra Todd says looking at her, studying her.

Kate felt slightly overwhelmed by her mother's appearance back into her life. Yes of course she loved the woman, but at this moment she did not particularly like her.

"Ah, Jethro. Tell me about you and my Caitlin. How did you two meet?" Debra said switching her attention on Gibbs, who just sat down.

"Mother please." Kate begs. The last thing she wants is for Gibbs to go through her mother's interrogation.

"Shh, Caitlin. I am not talking to you, I am talking to Jethro. So Jethro tell me about Ms. Caitlin." Debra Todd instructs.

"Well Debra, your daughter is certainly an asset to NCIS, being the only woman on a team with three other men. She keeps us level headed and on track. She's one of the best profilers we have." Gibbs states rather proudly.

"I don't really care about her job per say, I want to know about you two." Debra retorts.

Kate jumps in before Gibbs can, "We met at work, that's all you need to know mother." She looks at her mom sternly, silently telling her to drop the subject.

But of course Debra ignores her daughter, "Come on Jethro tell me more."

Kate continues to glare at the woman that gave her life. Debra just looks at her daughter, smiling broadly, showing her that she won't be intimidated by her stare. "Come on Jethro, you must have something to tell me."

"Like Kate said, we met at work, she was still with Air Force One, I was with NCIS. Once she resigned I was able to get her a job on the team we're on now." Gibbs answer, leaving out the detail that he is actually her boss.

Before Debra can pry anymore Kate jumps in ending that topic. "How are you doing mother? How have you been since we last spoke?"

"Well if you ever called you would know how I've been." Debra replied, Kate just rolled her eyes and stayed silent until her mother continued. "You're father and I got the flu this past winter. Such a terrible disease, we were coughing, sneezing, high temperatures, aches all over, it was just terrible. Once we were better, we got a dog. Sweet little thing she is, your brother John helped us train her. He's a veterinarian." Debra whispered the last part to Gibbs, who just smiled, amused by this woman.

"Let's see what else has happened this year…" Debra trails off thinking about everything that has happened. "I guess that's it, I mean besides starting a garden, nothing else has really changed. You on the other hand have changed drastically my dear; let's talk more about you two."

Kate shakes her head, taking a sip of her coffee, "No mother, let's not."

"Shh, I've dealt with your stubbornness your whole life, if you won't tell me anything, I'm sure Jethro will be more than happy to." Debra states turning her attention back to Gibbs.

"What can I get you folks today?" The over bubbly waitress asks.

_Thank god, saved by the waitress,_ Kate thought. They all order their meals and as soon as the waitress was there, she was gone. _Damn, should've taken longer on ordering._

Debra did not forget their conversation before the waitress and she went straight back to it, "Come on Jethro tell me about my daughter, since she obviously won't tell me, why were you on Air Force One?"

Gibbs didn't really know what to do. He could see Kate getting annoyed with her mother, but he could also see that Debra Todd was not one to give up easily, and if he didn't answer she would just keep asking. "There was a dead Naval Officer on Air Force One. NCIS flew down to take over the investigation. Agent Todd here was very stubborn and didn't want to give up jurisdiction. She joined or team and we were able to solve the case."

Debra didn't look too pleased with his answer, "Again with the business and work stuff, do all agents think only about the job? Jethro I want to know about what you thought about my daughter. Was it love at first sight? Do you instantly feel an attraction to her, what?"

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was probing her boyfriend, _oh, this is going to be a long two weeks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Debra Todd**

A/N: So this chapter is a little sad. Jethro explains his past, and why he's the way he is. Debra's not in it, I felt the need to do some KIBBS love and comfort stuff. Anyway the next chapter I'll pick back up with the humor :)

Ch. 3:

Gibbs came into the bedroom to find Kate lying on their bed, eyes shut, rubbing her temples. She looked exhausted from the outing with her mother. And although he knew she was annoyed with the other Todd woman, he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked when she was annoyed.

"Would you like some help?" He asked rather smugly.

Kate kept her eyes closed, continuing the circular motion she responded, "Yes, where is the duct tape, and can we get an extra pair of hand cuffs?"

"We are not hand cuffing your mother." He stated, chuckling softly.

Kate sat up, looking at him half serious, half jokingly, "No, you don't understand, she's a lot more controllable with her mouth shut, and confined to a small space."

Gibbs made his way over to the bed, he swiftly pulled her upper body up into a sitting position, kneeling behind her; he gently started to rub her shoulders. "I'm actually enjoying her being here."

Kate scoffed, "I'm sure you are." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He only replied with a smile, and softly kissing her neck. Kate sighed at the contentment he filled her body with. Just being in his presence (without her mother) seemed to relax her.

Slowly though, Gibbs lips were making their way up her neck, meeting the soft spot behind her ear, whispering in he said, "I love you Katie."

Kate turned her head slightly to look at him, "I love you too, Jethro." Placing a soft and loving kiss onto his lips, pulling apart she smiled at him, "Thank you."

He just nodded in reply, continuing his magic on her shoulders and neck. Kate sighed again at the relief his fingers gave her. No matter what stress they both came across in a day's work, they knew that they would come home and find relief and bliss in the other. It was what got them through, what kept hold on their sanity, which continuously threatened to float away.

"Kate, I really mean it. I enjoy your mother being here." Gibbs said slight hesitation in his voice.

Kate leaned back, tucking her head into his shoulder for a perfect fit. He responded by wrapping a pair of strong and muscular arms around her petite middle, resting his head snug into the angle between her neck and shoulder. "You say that now, just wait till this week ends, you'll be begging me, no _demanding_ me to kick her out, saying that you wouldn't be able to take two weeks of her." She retorts rather harshly.

Gibbs softly shook his head 'no.' "I like that she's here, and I'm glad to meet her, and get a peek into the childhood of Caitlin Todd." He said the last part huskily, nipping her ear.

"Why? Yes, I love my mother, but she's annoying, and prying. Never minds her own business, and she's extremely stubborn and hard headed." She said, sighing exaggeratedly. Turning her head she planted a soft, platonic kiss upon his lips.

He smirked wickedly at her, "Similar to someone else I know."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are trying to imply something in that statement?" She asked giving him a glare, daring him to respond.

Gibbs left the questioned instead he said, "It's nice to be around family every now and then." With that he placed another kiss on her lips. This kiss held an underlined meaning in it though. Kate could feel it in the slight force he put in.

Pulling back and looking at his face she could see the subtle differences creep up. His jaw clenched, his eyes looked distant and sad, and his hold on her seemed to tighten slightly. Concern taking over her mind set, she turned her attention towards her grumpy old boss, "Jethro, you ok?"

His mind returned to her, looking deep into her soft, chocolate eyes, he could see all the love she had for him. All the care and concern that she could express to him, and he knew in that small and quant second that he could trust her. Trust her to respect and keep his darkest and most painful moments of his childhood and life. "Yea." He sighed, searching his brain for the right words, "Kate, I know I don't talk about the past much, and before you came into my life I kept everyone at arm's length. I don't trust myself to form relationships with people." The last part he whispered, talking more to himself than to her.

Kate remained quiet. She wasn't quite sure where this was going, but seeing his face, and hearing the hesitation in his voice, she guessed it was important for him to tell her. Gibbs softly continued, "I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always the heart less bastard that most people see and think. For the most part I had a normal childhood, working father, loving mother, simple household. We never had extravagant things, but we did have love, and family." Moving from his position on the bed, he stood and slowly started to pace back and forth across their room. He felt more comfortable with the movement. Walking and talking as if it were a case he was recalling, helped make it easier to push aside the emotional pain.

Kate noticed this quickly, by the tone of voice he was using. He spoke with confidence and authority, similar to the way he informed her of a new lead in one of their cases. He was pushing his pain and feelings to the side, speaking as if it wasn't part of his personal life. Just merely a story about someone else's life, someone else's heart ache.

"I had a brother. His name was Caleb." He began, looking at the floor, continuing with his footing. "He was two years old than me. We were close, extremely close. But when I was 17, he was hit by a drunk driver, died instantly on impact, they told me. The police." He clarified softly. "I didn't really know how to react. When they told me what happened I felt so many emotions. I felt like I was drowning with anger, pain, frustration, depression, sadness, resentment, vulnerability. It all hurt so much." By now he had stopped his pacing and his voice had lost the confidence and authority he was trying so hard to hide behind.

Kate didn't really know how to process what he was saying. She was touched that he would trust her and love her enough to open these old wounds, but she wasn't sure if it was worth it. She didn't want him reliving the pain and suffering, she didn't want him to feel those emotions all over again.

She stood up from the bed and made her way over to him. Using her finger, she slowly lifted his chin, causing him to look at her. Once he did, she placed one hand on his upper arm, and resting the other softly on his cheek. "Jethro honey, if it's too hard or painful, you do _not_ have to tell me this."

Gibbs placed a hand over hers, and wrapped his other around her waist protectively. "I know, but I need to tell you this." She nodded in response, and he swiftly led them back to the bed. Sitting on the side with her next to him he continued, "My mother would tell me that through the pain and suffering we would grow stronger as individuals and stronger as a family. That through death and sadness came life and happiness. And I always believed my mother to be a wise woman, yet she was wrong about that. Death and sadness only lead to more death and sadness, because a year and a half after my brother's death my mother was diagnosed with a tumor in her skull. The doctors caught it too late and couldn't operate. They told us she had six months to live."

A small tear had trickled down his cheek. Kate was taken aback by the tear; she had never seen Gibbs cry, she couldn't even imagine him crying. This was a new side to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she was glad for the openness he shared with her, but she wasn't exactly glad about the information he was sharing. She didn't like the fact that the man she loved had experienced so much hurt.

"The six months mark came and she slowly started to slip, and she passed away in her sleep. After that I couldn't really cope. The anger I felt at the world egged me own to join the corps, the thought of war and destruction only fed to my desire." He paused for a second noticing the tears glistening in her eyes. He knew he had a painful past, but he never considered how it would affect her.

He tenderly wiped away the one tear that escaped. Blinking quickly, trying to hide her tears Kate spoke, "Jethro I can't imagine what you went through. I only wish there was a way I could take some of that pain from you." She whispered the last part, and if they weren't sitting so close he probably wouldn't have heard it.

He lifted her chin, meeting her chocolate eyes with his icy cool ones. Placing a sweet and loving kiss to her lips, "You are Katie. Just being here and listening you are." She kissed him again, leaning into the embrace he swept upon her. "After my mother passed I didn't think happiness or joy existed, until I met Shannon."

Kate turned to face him, holding his hands with hers "Shannon?" she asked softly.

He nodded slowly, averting his gaze from her eyes to their hands joined in between them. "Kate, I've been married four times, divorced three." He replied softly, hoping that she would catch on so he wouldn't have to voice it.

She studied his face intently. Letting her mind digest what he was saying exactly. With a soft gasp she understood all too well. "Jethro." she spoke so softly that you could argue she didn't speak at all.

"We had a daughter. Her name was Kelly after my mother. They were both taken away from me. Kelly was just a child." He said more tears coming down his cheek. Kate quickly grabbed him in her arms and held him tight. His head rested smoothly on her shoulder while his arms wrapped around her middle holding her just as tight as she held him.

Whispering soft reassuring nothings into his ear, she could feel his sobs calming into hushed breaths. They stayed like that, holding each other close for many moments until Gibbs broke the silence. Lifting his head to look deep into her reassuring and trusting eyes, placing both hands on either side of her cheeks. "After…." He started but not bringing himself to say the words. Even after all these years he still can't say those words _'their death.'_ "I kept everyone away." He continued, "Only Ducky was strong enough to stick around, and deal with my cold hearted ways. He doesn't know what caused them though; neither do my ex-wives. I never formed emotional attachments, for fear of being hurt again." Then with a deep sigh he added, "Until Caitlin Todd walked into my life." She smiled at him, understanding fully what he was trying to say. Placing a hand over his she moved in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Gibbs moved his hand to the back of her head and to her hip, deepening the kiss.

Through that kiss they told each other exactly what they needed to. He explained to her that she was worth so much to him. Much more than anyone he knew or would ever know. That she was the one and only to break through the stone walls surrounding his heart. She confidently expressed that he could trust her with his secrets, and that she would be there until the end.


End file.
